


It's a Long Story, But it's Not Yours

by The_geeky_Dean_bean



Category: Forever (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Crossover, Body Swap, Crossover, Forever crossover, Forever x Avengers, Gen, Henry knows everyone, Natasha thought Henry was dead, Nick needs a break, Tony is a little shit, everyone wishes they didn't know henry, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_Dean_bean/pseuds/The_geeky_Dean_bean
Summary: Tony gets woken up by a stranger too early for his taste.Henry gets woken up by no one too late for his taste.They both get looked at strangely.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Currently on hiatus because I can’t get from point a to b and it still make sense, but I haven’t abandoned, just left on a cliffhanger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to calm down right now.

Loki started it.

Henry had encountered Loki once before. It wasn't like this. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him.

He'd woken up that morning, but not in his bed. He got up, and realized he'd felt...shorter? "Where am I?"

That wasn't his voice. 

He walked over to the bathroom door on the other side of the room he woke up in. He looked in the mirror.

There wasn't much that made him scream, but this just about did it.

The face he was looking at in the mirror was...Tony Stark's.

After letting it sink in, he walked out of the bathroom and the bedroom. He found it lead to a hallway, and he followed it.

He got to an elevator in what looked like a living room. He pressed the button and got in.

"Good morning, Sir. Captain Rogers is making breakfast on the main floor. Shall I take you there?" 

Henry jumped. "Ye-yes."

The elevator started moving. "Are you alright, Sir? Your vitals have spiked."

"Yes, I-I'm quite alright." His voice was bordering British, but mixed with Tony's vocal chords, it didn't sound right.

When he arrived on the main floor, he got out, and turned to towards the smell of pancakes. He looked to see, as he recognized them from meeting them in person, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner.

"You're up early," Bruce commented.

"What time is it?" Henry asked.

Bruce gave him a funny look. "Little past eight. You okay? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. Eight is not that early, actually quite late. Why would you sleep that late?"

Both Steve and Bruce looked at him. "Tony, are you sure you're okay?" Steve looked worried. "You're never up this early."

"Yes. I believe I'm fine."

"Whatever you say."

That's when Natasha walked in. "Morning Bruce, Steve,...Tony? You're up early."

He knew that look. That "something's very off and I know it," look, or her "I'm coming for whatever you're hiding," look.

He'd met her before, he didn't get caught by her then.

He probably was now.

"Good morning." Oh, not a good idea. It's worse.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking?"

"It's eight, you're wide awake, and talking in a shitty British accent. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I-" he was cut off by Natasha's ringtone.

"Romanoff," she answered. "That's...something. So who's here?" A pause. "That's not possible, he's dead."

Henry took that as his cue to run.

Natasha ran after him.

Henry had experience avoiding her, though he'd never done this in pajama bottoms and barefooted. He ran down the stairs, and went out the door of a random floor. He kept running, but she caught up.

He wasn't expecting her to tackle him.

"So who the hell are you? Cause I know for a fact that the name I was told wasn't yours."

"I-Nat, I can explain."

"Then you better start right now."

"It's a long story," he smirked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's side of wake up in the wrong body.

"Henry?" Tony didn't know who this guy thought he was, or why he was shaking him. "Henry? Pops, wake up. It's already eight."

He opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who that guy was, and judging by the look on his face, Tony was showing it.

"You okay? I made pancakes."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." The more he spoke, the more confused he was.

The man looked genuinely hurt. "What was the year last you remembered?" Tony rattled off the date, and the man looked confused. "Not amnesia. I guess that's something. But I'm guessing you're not Henry Morgan?"

"No. I've never even heard that name."

The man sighed. "I'm Abe."

"Tony. Mind if I put on some actual clothes?"

"The closet's right there, but he only wears suits, just as a warning."

"I can deal with that."

Abe left the room and Tony got out of bed. He opened the closet. "Okay, Henry Morgan, let's see what we have to work with."

He settled with a navy blue one with a white button-up underneath. It looked a little old-fashioned for Tony's taste, but it could've been worse.

When he walked out of the room. He found himself in a living area. Abe was making pancakes.

Tony sat down at the table. "Your friend is pretty old-fashioned."

Abe chuckled. "That's an understatement. You told me your first name, can I get your last?"

"That really would work as a great pickup line. The name's Stark. Tony Stark." Tony smirked at him.

"Oh." Abe looked shocked, to say the least. "Huh. That's something. Want some pancakes before we try and figure this out?"

"That sounds great. You know, you're pretty calm for a guy who's roommate is a completely different person when he woke up."

"Henry...Henry's a character. I've dealt with some pretty strange stuff with him."

"Really?"

"He's a medical examiner, works with the police department. He's basically Sherlock."

"From what I can tell, not the BBC version either."

"Yeah. He's very old-fashioned."

The two sat eating pancakes and talking. When Tony finished his, he looked at Abe. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah." Abe handed him his cell phone.

Tony grabbed it and unlocked it. He dialed Natasha's number. 

"I can really tell you're not Henry. You actually know how technology works."

"He doesn't?"

That's when Natasha picked up, "Romanoff."

"Nat, it's Tony. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I swapped bodies with this guy."

"That's...something. So who's here with me?"

"Some guy named Henry Morgan. Pretty old-fashioned. He'd probably be pretty good friends with Cap."

"That's not possible, he's dead."

A few seconds after that, the call ended from Natasha's side.

"Abe, my friend...she told me Henry's dead. Why would she think that?"

"That's not my secret to tell."

"Fine. Let's go find Henry, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry got caught. Natasha and Bruce have questions.

Henry was put in an empty office. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were there, but only Natasha was really questioning him.

"Can I at least get your real name? Because I know for a fact Henry Morgan is dead."

"But you don't, do you? You left before you could see me die."

"I still don't believe you're Henry Morgan."

"We met what? Two years ago? You were searching for a man who I know by alias Adam. He had miraculously recovered from paralysis and escaped the hospital he was at without a trace. The organization you work for, S.H.I.E.L.D., became interested. They sent you to find him. I was asked a few questions, and I insisted I come with you.

"Adam pulled a gun on you, without thinking, I jumped in front of the bullet. You ran after Adam while I was bleeding. You never watched me die, and I'm still alive."

Natasha walked out to process what he said. He had everything correct. Henry had called the man Adam, and she was the only one who knew that.

"Well, I think he's who he says he is," Clint said once she came out.

"I'm not so sure. I met the guy once, at his age, he shouldn't have been able to recover from that bullet wound so well."

"What do you mean? He was only in his mid-thirties when I met him. Jarvis, pull up recent pictures of Dr. Henry Morgan."

Jarvis pulled up a few and Bruce couldn't contain his shock.

"What is it, big guy?" Clint asked.

"Jarvis, what are the dates of these pictures?"

"The latest one was taken in 2016."

"No, that's not possible. That's the same guy I met."

"When did you meet him?" Natasha asked, "He looks just like I remember."

"I met him nearly thirty years ago."

"That's not possible," Natasha stated.

"I know, but somehow it is."

The two of them went on the room together.

"Have we brought in reinforcements? Dr. Banner, I'm not sure if you remember me, Henry Morgan."

"I remember you, alright. You helped me get into my field of expertise. Thirty years ago."

"Has it really been that long? You don't look much different."

"Yeah, and you look exactly the same. We pulled up pictures, and I wanna know how the guy I met thirty years ago looks the same as the guy Natasha met two years ago."

Henry sighed. "I'm going to sound crazy, and I know it, but please listen. The truth is I'm immortal. Every time I die I wake up naked in the nearest large body of water. I also don't seem to age."

"That would explain what happened after you got shot," Natasha considered.

"And why you don't look a day older than you did thirty years ago," Bruce added.

"My friend, I don't look a day older than I did in 1814."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets Tony, and reunites with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was going one way with this and my brain said fuck no. I’m also considering turning this into a series.

"So you're Henry?" Tony said, sitting in the empty office with the man in his body.

"And you must be Tony."

"That I am. So I wanna know what exactly you've learned about me. You're supposedly Sherlock, and they aren't out there any more."

"From what I see? Nothing out of the ordinary beyond your self-preservation issues."

"You're one to talk, considering you've died how many times recently? My self-preservation is just fine, thank you very much."

"Is that why you have this thing?" Henry tapped on where the supposed arc reactor was. "I have figured out that much." He reached up the shirt and grabbed the light, then placed it on the table. "A decoy, to let people think you have a hole in your chest. There is no hole, just a large scar. The real question is, what are you hiding?"

"What am I hiding? Nothing as bad as your public indecency charges."

"Would you mind letting me out of this room? It is almost lunchtime, I believe."

"Yeah, they said Steve was making sandwiches."

"Fantastic! Shall we?"

"We shall Mr. 1800s."

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. He put the fake arc reactor back under the shirt. 

They walked into the main area with the kitchen.

Steve saw Henry's body. He then dropped a plate. All he could do was stare.

"Capsicle has frozen once again." Tony said in the British accent.

"I...Tony?"

"That would be me. If you're looking for the owner of this body, he's over there."

A pause, then "Henry?" He nodded his head. "You're alive."

"I am, Captain, and so are you. We both look the same as the last time we met."

"Henry, don't torture the poor guy," Abe, who was sitting at the table, told him.

"I have a good explanation for my old youth. I wanna hear yours. Are you a time traveler?"

"On the contrary, I am immortal. I've been on this Earth since 1779."

Steve just stared for a second, then went back to the sandwiches. "Is this the Abe I think he is?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, you know me? Henry, he knows me?" Abe looked confused.

"World War Two, Abe. You wouldn't remember."

"I guess that makes since."

"So, Abe, you married?"

"No, I gotta take care of the old man. His self-preservation skills are less than what they should be."

"What he means is he's been married more than he’d care to admit, twice to the woman he's currently fooling around with."

"Didn't have to say that,” Abe muttered.

They all had their sandwiches, and once that was done. They asked Henry more questions. 

“So you’re from 1779, how exactly does that happen?” Clint asked.

Henry sighed, “I wish I knew. My first death was in 1814, I was shot and thrown overboard on a ship in an attempt to save one of the men on it. Ever since then, I haven’t aged, and every time I do die, I wake up in the nearest natural body of water naked.”

“Do you know if you’re the only one?” Natasha asked.

“I’m not, but the only other immortal I know is also my stalker. He calls himself Adam. He’s much older than me, and, in turn, is much more dangerous than me. He’s killed people, he usually has reason behind it, but it’s never good.”

“How old is ‘much older’?” It came from Natasha again.

“He’s over two thousand years old.”

“Am I allowed to leave? I’m gonna leave.” Tony got up and walked away, seeming a bit scared of the topic. 

The others just stared. 

Why would that make him upset?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had to tell Jo at some point.

“Henry, you’re gonna have to call in sick.”

Henry looked at Abe. “Can you? I can’t call anyone there looking like this.”

“What about Jo?”

“She’ll think I’m crazy!”

“I remember you telling her you’re immortal and she didn’t call you inane once.”

“You’re not going to give this up, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.”

Abe dialed the number and handed it to Henry. He was trying to figure out how to tell Jo as he walked into the hallway.

“Abe?”

“No, it’s Henry.”

She paused. “No you’re not.”

“Jo, I swear I’m telling the truth.”

“Let’s day I believed you. What is it?”

“I won’t be at work. I don’t know how, but I managed to swap bodies with Tony Stark.”

“That’s where I knew that voice from. Tell me something only Henry would know.”

“I fell off the roof that night, but you only found out the day you brought a picture of my family from less than a century ago.”

“How the hell is that even possible? That sounds like something from Lucas’ comic books.”

“I know. We’re trying to figure that out.”

“Who’s ‘we?’”

“The Avengers. I’m at the Tower now. We just had lunch, and I got to see a few people I haven’t seen in a while.”

“You’re at Avengers Tower? And not only that, but you know some of them?”

“I met Natasha Romanoff a few years ago, after Adam recovered. Remember the woman trying to track him down?”

“That was her?”

“Indeed. I met Bruce Banner a while back. I helped him into his field of work.”

“You helped Bruce Banner into the job he has now?”

“Yes, I remotely helped with quite a bit of his work. I met Steve Rogers during the war. He saved Abraham and checked up on him quite often.”

“You met Captain America because he rescued your son during World War Two?”

“Yes, you live long enough, you learn anything is possible.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to figure that out. I gotta go. Do you want me to tell them you’re sick?”

“Please, I can’t call them sounding like this.”

“Just try not to get into too much trouble, Henry.”

“No more than necessary, Jo. I’ll see you as soon as I can.” He hung up.

He went back in the room and gave Abe his phone back. 

“She took that much better than expected.”

“Told you so.”

“Abraham, you can so immature at times.”

“Well, I think it’s because I’ve got you living with me. Don’t blame me for acting like my-“

He was cut off by Abe’s phone ringing. “It’s Jo.” Abe handed it to Henry.

“Jo?”

“Henry, we’ve got a bit of an issue.”

“What would that be?”

“Lucas heard our whole conversation over the phone.”

Henry froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas’ side of the phone call.

Lucas didn’t mean to hear the conversation.

He was just coming down to ask Jo if she knew where Henry was. He didn’t want to interrupt the conversation.

“Abe?” A pause. “No, you’re not.”

Was it Henry?

“Let’s say I believed you. What is it?”

Who was she on the phone with?

“That’s where I know that voice from. Tell something only Henry would know.”

He was confused. How could she not tell if it was Henry or not?

“How the hell is that even possible? That sounds like something out of Lucas’ comic books.”

Graphic novels. They were graphic novels. What could possibly sound like it came from one?

“Who’s ‘we’?”

Yes, who is “we?”

“You’re at Avengers Tower? And not only that, but you also know some of them?”

What the actual hell. Does Henry actually know some of the Avengers?

“That was her?”

Could she be talking about Black Widow?

“You helped Bruce Banner into the job he has now?”

There’s no way Henry could’ve done that. That had to have been like thirty years ago. Doc couldn’t have been older than six.

“You met Captain America because he rescued your son during World War Two?”

That was definitely not possible. There was no way that was Henry. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to figure that out. Do you want me to tell them you’re sick?”

Who the hell is she even talking to?

“Just try not to get into any trouble, Henry.”

She hung up not long after, and Lucas went up to her. “So who was that?”

“Just Henry. He was calling to tell he was sick.”

“Is that why he’s at Avengers Tower?”

She paused. “How much of that conversation did you hear?”

“I may or may not have heard the whole thing.”

“Give me a sec.” She dialed Abe’s number.

“Henry, we’ve got a bit of an issue.” She paused. “Lucas heard our whole conversation over the phone.”


End file.
